


Watching You

by Maldoror_Chant



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Minor Trowa Barton/Duo Maxwell, Post-Eve Wars (Gundam Wing), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant
Summary: By Maldoror





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Author: Maldoror  
> Genre: Humour, sap (at least that's the idea!)  
> Pairings: 1x5  
> Rated: R to be on the safe side  
> Feedback: Please! Particularly what you like/don't like about the fic.  
> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to its owners (Bandai, Sunset, and a whole host of others, none of which are me) and I'm not making any money off of them. Not a single peanut. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Dacia for being the font of good humour and excellent GW fics that she is. Plus she wanted my humour plot bunny's first efforts as soon as it came back to life...so here they are! 
> 
> Sol is the inspiration of this fic (as in, blame her!!) She said I couldn't write sap to save my life. Well, it's a dangerous thing to challenge my bunnies. This one crawled up from beneath a rock in response. I think it's sappy. But it's also a relatively IC 1x5 - hey, if you're going for the challenge, go the whole way! - so obviously that put a bit of a limit on the sap...but I still think it's a bit sappy. Opinions?

The two Preventer uniforms stood out among the gay holiday clothes of the tourists, like crows at a peacock convention. A third party observer would have noted first the sombre cut of the uniforms...and then their very attractive owners. Young in appearance, but mature beyond their years with authority and self-assurance. They were being entertained by the Director and his cronies.   
  
"I hope that now that that unpleasantness is out of our way, you and your partner will be able to take full advantage of our holiday satellite, Agent Yuy!"   
  
Heero nodded thoughtfully. He was toying with his wine - a rare treat, half a glass now that the mission was over. He looked at Wufei from the corner of his eye; his partner was also enjoying the release from tension and a successful mission, and was tucking into a triple-layer mocha delight with the serious attention he normally bestowed on sharpening his sword. Heero's lips curled minutely. So...typical. The man had a sweet-tooth that could rival Duo's, but he looked down upon any kind of weakness as pandering to the flesh and normally denied it. His customary diet was frugally healthy, even by Heero's standards and that was saying a lot.   
  
It was one of their little rituals at the end of a successful mission; Heero would talk Wufei into having desert as if he were about one minute away from twisting the Chinese man's arm behind his back and forcing it down his throat, and Wufei would give in with a huffy 'well, since you insist' look and dive right into bliss. And Heero would watch. Discreetly of course; he wanted to keep his nose attached to his face. But Heero had a lot of practice watching Wufei so the latter wouldn't notice.   
  
The director of the satellite was talking again. Annoying man. He was even louder than usual, as he voiced his relief that Heero and Wufei had successfully dismantled the drug ring that had taken up residence in his holiday resort without excessive violence. His two councillors were on either side of him. There was the wizened old coot called Ted who kept fiddling with his hearing aid. And, in a perfume zone that kept everyone else at bay, was the other councillor, an overly decorated woman of mature years - twenty seven, but Heero was eighteen and had already one successful career as a terrorist behind him so anybody over twenty was up there with Methuselah. She had spent the evening drooling over him until he felt he was going to have to do something violent.   
  
"It's fortunate you missed your shuttle!" The director continued heartily. Wufei nodded in unlikely agreement as the tone prompted some kind of response while the words completely failed to filter into sugar heaven. Heero felt his lips twitch again. "This gives you an entire evening to enjoy yourselves! You've more than earned it. Isn't that right, Amanda?" He waved his hand in front of Amanda's face a couple of times, sending wafts of perfume rolling over the table. After he started snapping his fingers she finally nodded, her eyes fixed on Heero the whole time. Then her face brightened.   
  
"Oh, listen, they've started the entertainment. They always have dancing here after dinner. Do you dance, Mr Yuy?"   
  
"Yes." Heero replied politely. Three years of intensive lessons in the Do's and Don'ts When Not Among Gundam Pilots courtesy of Relena, Duo and an exasperated Wufei - came to the fore; he decided to keep to himself the factlet that it had been part of his training with Odin who, as any good assassin would tell you, had to be able to approach a target whatever his social activities.   
  
"They've cleared the tables." Amanda purred suggestively. "Now would be the time to invite someone out on the dance floor."   
  
"Good idea." Heero said curtly. Amanda positively glowed beneath the make-up.   
  
Wufei stared at the hand in front of him, his coffee hovering at his lips. Then he glanced up at Heero. "Yes?"   
  
"May I?"   
  
Wufei glanced around the table as if trying to figure out what his partner was asking for. He was about to hand Heero the creamer when the latter sighed, took the cup of coffee from his fingers, set it down neat the empty plate, and tugged on Wufei's hand.   
  
Wufei looked up like a rabbit staring into headlights. "What?"   
  
"May I have this dance?" Heero enounced clearly and patiently.   
  
Wufei looked at him like a rabbit staring into headlights of a UFO. "W-what?" Then his eyes twitched at the people around them in the restaurant. The other diners at their table stared - two open mouths, four wide eyes, and the old coot polishing his glasses, oblivious. "Erm...Here? I mean, now? Did you-...are you sure?" A slow blush had started to brush his cheeks with pink.   
  
"Positive." Heero replied, tugging the hand again. Then he remembered many a lesson in manners. "Please?"   
  
An interested observer - and there were many when the very handsome couple took to the nearly empty floor - would have noticed that the Chinese Preventer obviously did not know how to dance nearly as well as his partner. But that same observer would have also noticed that the other Preventer didn't seem to care much, and didn't intend to swoop them around the floor; he was mainly concentrating on making sure there was not enough space for even a handful of oxygen molecules between their two bodies. His colleague - who was visibly a lot more than a colleague from the way he was holding on to the other's waist - didn't seem to mind, though black eyes kept darting around at all the onlookers in visible embarrassment.   
  
"Will you relax?" Heero muttered, then winced internally - not that anything was visible on his face. That had come out like an order. "Please?" He added gently.   
  
The body in his arms relaxed a fraction. It was now about as pliable as a steel girder. But he moved well, Heero had to grant him that.   
  
"Come on, Wufei. Mission's over." Heero wished he could make his voice teasing and light, like Duo did. Duo could say some very serious things, criticize even, but with that sort of little chuckle that removed any sting. Heero sounded like a sergeant major whatever he said...which probably explained why he was so bad when it came to flirting. "Stop acting like a Preventer and start remembering we're boyfriends."   
  
Wufei mumbled something in his ear.   
  
"What?"   
  
"...we're still in uniform."   
  
"So?"   
  
"...we shouldn't be doing this while in uniform." Wufei's voice sounded a bit weak.   
  
Heero turned slightly to the beat. "I know the five hundred and sixty nine rules of our charter as Preventers and I memorized the entire book on codes and regulations, but I must have missed the one that says a Preventer can't dance with his boyfriend while in uniform."   
  
Wufei didn't answer. Directly. The way his fingers dug into Heero's sides - just where an acupuncturist would not recommend having someone squeeze you hard - were comment enough.   
  
Heero leaned back a bit to see into deep, dark eyes, like the richest, darkest black coffee.   
  
"I thought we agreed." He whispered. "You said you were okay to go out in public. Right?" The black eyes plunged into his. "To show everyone we're together."   
  
"Yes." Wufei admitted in a whisper. He still had a trace of pink across his cheeks, turning his golden skin the colour of clouds at sunset. Heero was almost distracted from the next few words. "It's just...even with...well...I can't help think we should preserve the decorum of our organization."   
  
Heero almost reminded him of the start of the week when they'd been slogging ankle deep through the satellite's waste recycling and disposal facility - presumably decorum had been waiting for them outside, sipping margaritas - but he wisely kept his peace.   
  
"We'll go change once the song's finished." He compromised, then leaned his head in the crook of Wufei's shoulder. After a bit of hesitation, he felt a cheek lean against his dark hair and he smiled into his partner's uniform, which, he felt pretty sure, didn't really care what its owner did in it.   
  
They made their way to the table hand in hand once the music ended. The director was the only one sitting there when they arrived.   
  
"Where did the councillors go?" Wufei, as usual more sensitive to matters of formality, was apparently worried he'd missed their formal goodbye.   
  
The director rubbed his balding pate. "Well, Amanda was a bit tired and begged to be excused. Ted left to go and, ah, get a new battery for his hearing aid."   
  
Heero, who had excellent hearing, could read lips, and had kept an eye on their table, had a different interpretation. It was his observation that Amanda had thrown a hissy fit of major proportions and left in a huff, and that Ted had looked at the dancing partners for a few minutes before saying something like 'dang, I could‘ve sworn they were both men, I guess I need new glasses' and then the Director had chased him away with a panicked look in Heero's direction.   
  
Heero wisely decided not to make an issue of it though.   
  
"We're going to change into casual dress, if we can borrow your office? Our hotel rooms were only booked until last night."   
  
"Oh, no problem, no problem. And I'll get the hotel to set another room aside for you for tonight as well. Erm, a double?" The director chanced a very small leer.   
  
"Yes please." Heero answered seriously after a glance at his partner, who nodded quietly.   
  
"Good good. Did you young men have any idea what you wanted to do tonight? You've had an overview of our facility during your, ah, job here, so I don't need to tell you what we have on offer."   
  
"We could go to the funfair." Heero said reflectively.   
  
"The funfair?" the director and Wufei said at the same time. Nuance is a wonderful thing though. It changed the Director's two-word question into 'that's not very exciting, are you sure?' and Wufei's same two words into 'just how much wine did you drink tonight?!'   
  
Heero shrugged. "It's not something we normally do, right, Wufei?"   
  
"Well..." Wufei couldn't deny it, but he didn't look like he was eager to add this to the realm of his experience.   
  
"We do have other forms of entertainment that should appeal to, ah, red-blooded young men such as yourselves." The Director's leer was slightly more pronounced. "Shall we say, more mature venues?"   
  
That got him two very distinct looks. One from a pair of black eyes with nothing but mild, innocent curiosity. And from a pair of blue eyes the colour of a gathering storm, and an expression to match. A third party observer would have noted with interest the way the blue-eyed Preventer put a discreet but possessive and protective hand on his Asian colleague's shoulder and gave the Director a contemptuous look that had the chubby, balding man wilting like a morning glory at four PM.   
  
"We'll go to the funfair, sir." Heero said in the kind of voice he use to say ‘omea o korosu'. He slipped his hand from Wufei's shoulder to grasp his fingers and tugged him towards the door, away from the Director who was nervously nodding like his neck was on springs.   
  
Someone close enough to hear would have noted an interesting conversation trailing towards the door.   
  
"But Heero...a funfair?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I think I'd rather like a more mature form of entertainment."   
  
"..."   
  
"I bet he was going to invite us to that book lecture they're arranging in the conference room this evening."   
  
"I doubt it."   
  
"Or maybe he could have recommended a museum. That's good to get away from the crowds, and it's more mature than a funfair, surely-"   
  
"Positively ancient but we're going to the funfair."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Come on."   
  
\---   
  
A casual observer would hardly have recognized the two young men walking along the booths of the permanent funfair of the resort. Gone was the air of authority and overly mature self-assuredness they'd displayed; they'd apparently been removed along with the uniforms. They left two young men teens actually in casual clothes, holding hands almost shyly, walking slowly and looking at the booths though they didn't seem all that interested in the contents.   
  
An observer might have been surprised that they stuck to the carnie side of the funfair; at this time of the evening, the rides were more popular, and this part of the fair was nearly deserted. But that same observer would have rapidly put two and two together the first time the blue-eyed Preventer dragged his partner into a dark corner between two deserted booths, far away from anybody, where they spent a few minutes in the curtain of the shadows.   
  
When they emerged, their clothing was a bit rumpled, their cheeks slightly flushed, and Wufei was shoving his loose hair out of his face.   
  
"I can't believe you broke my fastener."   
  
Heero looked ever so slightly smug.   
  
"Why were you fiddling with my hair anyway?" Wufei hissed, still trying to get the ink-black strands from his eyes while casting glances around them.   
  
"The mission is over." Heero said as if that explained everything.   
  
"What does that have to do with my hair?!" Wufei snapped.   
  
"It means you can let your hair down." Blue eyes flashed a look through long lashes. "I think it looks nice that way." Heero added softly.   
  
"I think it's a pain that way!"   
  
"Well, that's why I waited until the mission was over."   
  
"Uh?"   
  
"I figured I could afford a broken finger or two now."   
  
"Don't tempt me, Yuy." But Wufei sounded a whole lot less cross already, it was more a reflexive grumble.   
  
"Oh, it'd be worth it, Chang." Heero slipped his hand up Wufei's arm to toy very briefly with the locks that had grown to past shoulder length since the war. Wufei humphed and grumped but didn't dislodge the hand that settled from his hair onto his shoulder.   
  
"Well, now that we're here, what exactly did you want to do?" Wufei looked around the booths, all bright lights and tacky colours. They were pretty much alone, apart from a few bored carnies.   
  
"I bet I could win you a stuffed toy." Heero pointed a chin towards an air-rifle booth.   
  
A curiously textured silence settled rapidly between them.   
  
"Okay, I give up. Why precisely did you think that was anything like a good idea? Enlighten me." Wufei finally said.   
  
"Well, it would remind you of me when we're apart. I think that's the principle." Heero shrugged, not entirely sure himself.   
  
Another silence, highlighted by the frantically tinny music from the booths.   
  
"Heero..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We're partners, we work in the same office, we live two doors down from each other in the same apartment building, we often sleep in the same room while on a mission, just when do I need reminding of you?"   
  
"It could give you something to snuggle up with when you go to sleep alone at night." Heero murmured.   
  
That faint blush appeared again, but Wufei's eyes were rather dubious. "If I'm supposed to snuggle up to a cheap, moth-eaten, lime-green furry gorilla and think of you, then this relationship is in serious trouble."   
  
"...you may have a point. Of course..." Heero's hand dropped caressingly from Wufei's shoulder to his hip via the small-of-the-back route, "it's better to snuggle up to the real thing, isn't it?"   
  
"...a real gorilla?"   
  
That smart remark earned him a few more mussed-up-hair, red-cheeked, rumpled-clothes minutes behind a booth selling liquorice and candy.   
  
Instead of turning back at the edge of the strand of booths, they walked on, heading towards a small park. An interested bystander would have by now figured out they wanted privacy more than fun and would not have been surprised when they headed away from the lit paths and towards a small hillock with a bench. The scene was bathed by the overly bright light of an artificial moon in the satellite's fake sky. The voices could be heard drifting over cool grass, damp from that day's watering.   
  
"This is nice..." Wufei mumbled, a bit timidly. Heero's arm was lying loosely along his shoulders.   
  
"Hmm. Much nicer than the fair, I'll grant you." They both kept their voices low, the darkness and their whispers giving the solitude a shiver of intimacy.   
  
They sat in silence for five minutes. Wufei went from looking at his arms crossed over his chest to darting looks around them as if he expected the entire fun-fair population to come watch them while munching on some peanuts. Heero eased his arm a bit more around his love's shoulders and glanced around too. No one in sight.   
  
"Now for the next part of the evening." Heero announced, sounding like he was walking through a mission planner.   
  
"Next-mf?!"   
  
Heero didn't release Wufei's jaw until he felt the lips beneath his quiver and relax. Then his hand slid up the delicate face to bury his fingers in the inky black of his love's hair, where they'd been itching to play all day. Hell, all week. Actually, most of the time they were together.   
  
"Hmmmm. Like silk." He whispered as they broke the kiss. Whispering was good. He didn't sound like he was barking commands on a battle field when he whispered. He found he could speak the words he wanted to say.   
  
Wufei's cheeks had been invaded by a new blush, a lot more aggressive than the previous one. This one looked like it was there to stay.   
  
"What is?" He asked, obviously a bit stunned by the gentle, searching kiss.   
  
"Your hair...cool and sleek as silk." Heero whispered, letting his lips brush the blush on Wufei's cheek. "Your skin is like satin, soft and warm. And your lips..." Heero brushed them with his own, gently, "...are like velvet."   
  
"...slightly fuzzy?"   
  
"While your wit is like sandpaper."   
  
"...sorry." Wufei ducked his head, annoyance and contrition and nervousness warring on his face, the expression so vulnerable for a moment that it took Heero's breath away. Then the sandstone-lips firmed and Wufei turned to kiss Heero resolutely - only to find himself stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.   
  
"...you just can't let anyone in, can you...not even me." Heero whispered.   
  
Wufei blinked and then his eyes flinched to one side, then the other, as if looking for some distraction in the night. "Wh-what?"   
  
"Would it hurt to relax and just...let your guard down? Just for tonight?"   
  
The black eyes stopped searching the park to centre back on Heero's in surprise. "I am letting my-...what do you think we're doing?!"   
  
"We're making out on a park bench." Heero said dryly. "But that's just the outside. I meant the inside. Can't you just let me compliment you without lashing out in return? Can't we just say what we feel without worrying about sounding weak?"   
  
Wufei looked like he was completely out of his depth but he latched on to a word he recognized: "I am not weak!"   
  
"Oh? You're acting like a coward." Heero murmured, keeping a strong hand around the slender neck when Wufei jerked away.   
  
"I am not a - " Wufei snarled and grabbed Heero's face and crushed their lips together.   
  
The first kiss had been gentle; this one, after a stunned second, was passionate. The park, the satellite, in fact the whole solar system, blinked out of existence while lips and tongues made love and war. Heero slipped his hand down the hard, muscled body pressed against his - awkward angle but he wasn't complaining - and let it rest on the inviting curve of the hip, hooking his fingers slightly in the waistline of Wufei's jeans as if making sure his love was well and truly caught.   
  
They broke apart, breath ragged, lips moist and tingling.   
  
"Okay, probably not a coward." Heero said, trying to sound analytical, which is hard to do when you're panting but Heero could pull it off in most every condition. "Maybe you're just shy."   
  
"Shy?!"   
  
Cue another assault in the form of a kiss. If there had been any spectators present - someone who didn't know these two characters all that well - they would have rolled their eyes to the heavens in surprise that the Chinese youth, who appeared extremely intelligent in his own right, was so easily manipulated. Of course, a closer look at the couple would have maybe clued the observer in; apparently, being manipulated like this was not something the black-haired young man minded terribly. If the way his fingers were playing in rough, chocolate curls and up and down a firm chest were any indication.   
  
After a good twenty minutes of this, with their hair mussed, shirts rumpled and breathing ragged, Heero had finally come to the admission that Wufei was, in fact, quite brave.   
  
"Maybe we should take this somewhere else..." Heero murmured, easing himself back and wishing his jeans were a good deal looser.   
  
Wufei blinked, as if coming back to himself. He glared at his fingers, where they were knotted in Heero's collar, and brow-beat them until they loosened and slunk back to his side.   
  
"Well...I like it here. It's quiet, there's no one around." He said, his eyes searching Heero's.   
  
"Yes, but..." Heero glanced around. "I think we'd both feel more comfortable letting our guard down somewhere even more...private."   
  
Wufei's eyebrows arched in a symmetry Heero found almost as distracting as the quirk in his lips.   
  
"Private?"   
  
"Like our hotel room."   
  
His love ducked his face once more as that cold, distant expression came back. Heero wished he could remove it like the mask it was, but he'd known from the start that loving Wufei would require of a lot of patience and mean considerable frustration. And worth every second...   
  
"...we could stay here a little longer." Wufei suggested, his fingers shyly - yes, shyly, just don't tell him - playing with Heero's.   
  
"The jury is still out on the legalities of dancing in uniform, but I know what Une will think if we get arrested for lewd behaviour in a park." Heero smirked. Wufei coloured and glared and that led to more kissing which was entirely his own fault because it should be illegal to look that cute in Heero's opinion and as a Preventer it was his duty to do something about it.   
  
"Okay." Wufei finally said, his voice husky and his eyes dazed.   
  
Anyone watching would have been amused at the speed the brown-haired Preventer shot up from the bench and dragged his boyfriend away, back towards the lights of the concourse and the strip of hotels. It was pretty obvious where this was going. Ahh, young love. Predictable, yet so sweet.   
  
Their luggage had been put by the door but was completely overlooked as the couple stumbled into the room and made their way straight to the bed, kissing and tripping over their own feet.   
  
Despite their agreement and the familiarity and trust between them, the tension returned as Wufei's back hit the covers. Heero sighed internally and got ready to breech yet another line of resistance - who knew his military training would still be in use in peace time. But loving Wufei was a battle, and he wouldn't have it any other way. And if this, like many others of their fights, ended in an even score instead of having a winner and loser then that would be perfect.   
  
"Shhhh." Heero murmured, hands gentle and calming rather than aggressive. "We've got all night. Let's go slow."   
  
Wufei fastened his lips on Heero's and there were no more words for a few minutes.   
  
Heero kept his touches light, almost neutral. He knew it would happen. His love was like good, strong coffee. You needed to get through the first bitter tang before pleasure could assault you.   
  
"You are so beautiful." He gasped, breaking away to look down at the man in his arms, black hair splayed out like the dark halo of a fallen angel, cheeks burning, eyes bright and unfocused. Feverish, Heero thought. He felt like he was burning up as well. His lips sought out more of the fire.   
  
Finally he tore himself away. "So beautiful...like Wing." He murmured.   
  
"I'm like a fifty foot tall, seven tonne, Gundanium-alloy mecha?" Wufei gasped, shoring up the last bit of sarcasm he possessed as defence against the inevitable. Heero didn't mind because of the way the long, strong fingers were kneading his shoulders and back.   
  
"Yes. Beautiful and deadly. A warrior's grace. A mind as deep and complex as the libraries of Alexandria, and the body of a god of battle." Heero murmured into a delicate ear. He could almost feel the heat shimmering from the lovely face near his.   
  
"...I knew you liked that Gundam a bit more than was normal." Wufei said then gasped as a hand slipped down his torso, over his hips and between his legs.   
  
"I like you a bit more than I should too, I'm afraid." Heero whispered, lips drifting over the curve and whorls of the ear he wanted to nibble - soon enough, soon enough. Too bold now and he wouldn't get to the Wufei he wanted to see. He might hold the body in his arms, but the soul would retreat within it like a snail in its shell. It had to be coaxed out slowly.   
  
Wufei licked his lips - one of the most distracting things in the universe, black holes were mere hiccups next to that phenomenon - and stared as Heero eased himself back and slowly slipped out of his shirt   
  
"Oh." Heero reluctantly came back to earth for a few seconds to unhook his holster from the back of his jeans. "Let me put this away, before we roll over on it or catch the trigger in anything."   
  
"Good idea. I'd hate to have to explain that friendly fire incident to Sally." Wufei smiled. It was shy but direct and Heero almost ran to the chest of drawers to get the distraction out of the way.   
  
"Oh, and yours?" He asked loudly, pausing with the drawer's handle in his hand.   
  
"I put it away in the hotel safe when we changed." Wufei reassured him. Then his eyes, as Heero turned around, burned with a hint of challenge. "I don't particularly require the feel of a gun on my person at every moment of the day to feel like a man."   
  
Heero slammed the drawer shut and stalked back to the bed, cracking his knuckles. "Now that's fighting talk."   
  
"Really?" Wufei stretched back on the bed - still not fully relaxed but getting there. "You'll just have to make me take it back then."   
  
"Oh, I will, Chang, have no fear, I will." Heero smirked, leaning slowly over his partner's body. "In fact, you've just earned yourself the longest foreplay in the history of sex. We'll see who'll be screaming and begging the other first!"   
  
Black eyes gleamed...and there was warmth there, a connection, and a slight gratitude that Heero understood. But the tongue was as sharp as ever. "Big words, Yuy. You got anything to back that up or are you just planning on self-destructing again and hoping I'll be impressed this time."   
  
Heero just growled and attacked. Nimble fingers ran up and down the strong body, twisting beneath Wufei's tank top and slowly peeling it off.   
  
"You're a smart-assed, sharp-tongued bastard, Chang, and I really wish I didn't love you this much." Heero growled, just to feel the body jerk and cower beneath his fingers. But the reflexive shying away from the dreaded L-word was only for a few seconds. A whirl of motion and Heero found himself beneath the other, lips an inch from his own, hair like threads of smoky silk tumbling onto his face.   
  
"You're a stubborn, controlling, pushy asshole, Yuy, and if I didn't like you as much as I do I'd hate your guts like poison." Wufei hissed and bit Heero's ear.   
  
Heero used his enhanced strength and determination to whip Wufei around him again and pin him to the bed. They were lying across it, it was quite wide enough, and for what they were intent on doing they didn't need pillows.   
  
Dark blue eyes scrutinized eyes as dark and beckoning as a warm, sultry night. "Like me...? Is that all-..." He caught himself, and let a finger trail across reddened lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know I shouldn't push. I-"   
  
With only one arm to pin Wufei down, Heero wasn't able to keep his position when his love bucked and rolled him into the rumpled covers.   
  
"Okay! I love you too! There, happy?!"   
  
"Ecstatic..." Heero breathed against the lips an inch above his, as he curved up his hips and ground his rising excitement against his love's. For an instant he thought he'd gone too far, too fast, as Wufei froze above him, caught off guard, suddenly unsure despite the very obvious desire Heero had felt against his own.   
  
Heero raised his head slowly, brushed Wufei's lips with his own.   
  
"I love you." A light kiss, like a sigh. "I will never hurt you." A whisper. "I will do my damnedest," a kiss like an angel's feather, "not to die on you." Wufei shuddered beneath his fingers. "I'm rather known for being tougher than I reasonably need to be." A lick of tongue on lips the colour of red sands that had twitched into a minute, tentative smile. "I don't fear your wit, Chang Wufei, or your fists, or your mile-high walls, or your last-ditch defences." A kiss at the corner of the mouth, tickling and sweet. "I know I'm nothing but a soldier." Rough hands running down a proud back. "I had my own impenetrable defences until I met you. I'll never be able to offer you much in the way of tenderness and romance..."   
  
"You're doing okay..." Wufei whispered, his voice hoarse and unsteady.   
  
"...but I'll let you into my heart, and one day, I hope you'll feel fully at home there." Heero murmured against Wufei's lips before kissing him again, deep and slow.   
  
The sound of Wufei's reserves shattering was as inaudible as the shards of moonbeams breaking on the bed and as significant as the trumps of doom. Heero suddenly found himself with an armful of passionate boyfriend and, though all his words had been honest and from the heart, he remained enough of a soldier to chalk up a 'mission successful' statement before letting himself melt into the flow.   
  
A third party observer would not have appreciated the surrender for what it was, would only have been bored out of his mind with all the chit-chat, and relieved by the action. The bed squeaked as the two bodies tussled on it - apparently, they were a fairly new couple, they hadn't gotten all the top/bottom details sorted out yet, or else they were feeling playful - rolling, nipping, hands running hither and thither. Small stifled groans and gasps and hitched breathing. It was obvious to anyone watching that those two had forgotten the world existed, and were creating one of their own, built of raw sensuality and passion. Fingers tugged at the waistband of jeans, though the way hips were curving and surging, it looked like they didn't even want to take the time off to get rid of them. Or else this was foreplay, in which case the observer was vaguely impressed by what would have followed. But what was certain was that they were deep within each other in a way that went beyond physical, and nothing could wrench them away from themselves, not even the presence of a gun carefully aiming at them from the doorway.   
  
In one smooth movement Heero's hands dived into the back of Wufei's jeans, ripped out the hidden Derringer, curved his back against the bed and fired upside down at the figure near the door.   
  
The momentum from the latest roll and Wufei's instinctive pull of his partner away from the weapon pointing at Heero rolled them over once more. Heero lay over his partner, Derringer still pointing at the slumped figure, ready to discharge the second barrel if necessary but the soldier's aim had been perfect, right between the eyes.   
  
Dressed in black, medium height, balaclava and charcoal-rimmed eyes, now open and glassy in death, the same eyes that had been itching along Heero's spine since yesterday-   
  
"Get the hell off me Yuy!"   
  
Heero found himself propelled off the bed and landed flat on the floor.   
  
Wufei sat up stiffly, almost trembling with fury. Heero found himself gripping the pitifully small Derringer instinctively.   
  
"Is there a problem, Chang?"   
  
"Is there a-...I can't believe...just how far-..." Apparently coherency and Chang Wufei were still not on speaking terms.   
  
Heero drew himself up, cold and hard. "I'll remind you that you agreed to this yesterday, when we found out the cartel had sent their top assassin after us." He said coolly. "In fact your words were, 'Damn it, it's a stupid idea and I should kill you for suggesting it, but it's better than having him put a bomb on our shuttle!'"   
  
Wufei choked. His face darkened even further and his fingers flexed on the side of the bed. He kept glaring at Heero than flinching away from the bare well-sculpted chest.   
  
"I didn't think-...I agreed to pretend to relax and f-flirt and let our guard down to draw him out. I thought baiting him out by hanging around deserted areas would be sufficient." He finally ground out.   
  
"Then you didn't think." Heero said, arrogantly - he was already in trouble, might as well go for the prize. "We knew this guy was a first-class killer as stealthy as Maxwell. Hell, he's been after us since yesterday and we've not caught sight of him once, merely felt him! Even I didn't hear him come into the room! And he knew we were pros, he wasn't going to try to kill us unless we were both as vulnerable and distracted as possible."   
  
"...and just how far were you going to go to-..." Wufei's voice was white with anger.   
  
"Well, I wasn't going to get you out of your jeans, Chang, since that's where we hid the Derringer." Heero smirked.   
  
For a second he thought Wufei would actually attack him.   
  
"Get a grip, Chang!"   
  
Wufei stiffened even more, but the familiarity of this Heero made him pause before leaping off the bed.   
  
"The mission is over and we were successful." Heero's voice was as cold as ever. "Now I need you to snap out of it and go and get the manager to the hotel. I'll call the Preventers we stationed here incognito, they'll take charge of this now. Wait for them in the lobby and get them up here when they arrive. Une wants us both out of here ASAP, so we're leaving as soon as someone takes charge of the body. Go."   
  
Wufei got slowly to his feet. The familiar parameters of the mission were bringing him out of his indignant fury.   
  
"So...the mission." He said, turning away abruptly to pick up his tank top and pull it on.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"...I'll go get the manager."   
  
Wufei spun at the door and suddenly his eyes were blazing again. "But we tell no one about this, and especially, particularly and on no accounts...do we tell Maxwell!"   
  
"Why on earth would I tell Duo something like this?" Heero sneered.   
  
"Right."   
  
Heero's brisk words caught him as he opened the door.   
  
"We'll have to write the report this weekend. Une'll want it Monday. We can sleep on the shuttle... pizza at my place tomorrow at noon, and we'll take it from there. Right?"   
  
It was their usual post-mission ritual. Heero waited, and after a few seconds Wufei half turned back towards him. "Write the report."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"...pizza."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Wufei straightened and nodded firmly. "Very well."   
  
"Good."   
  
Heero called the Preventers. It didn't take long; they'd been expecting to be attacked before they left the satellite, everything was in place to make this smooth. Une would have preferred the man arrested, but seeing how cautious and discreet the bastard had been - despite all the baiting they'd tried, gambolling around like helpless lambs in dark and deserted areas - he thought he was lucky to have gotten the killer at all without any injuries to either partner.   
  
Heero gave a quick report and the room number to the man in charge, but his mind was nowhere near his work.   
  
...It was remembering the feel of lips accepting his.   
  
...The undeniable excitement in a pair of black eyes...and in the hardened body rubbing against his own.   
  
...The anger that was over the top even for his hot-tempered friend.   
  
...A look of hurt, fleeting but intense, when Wufei had said the word 'mission', before quickly turning away.   
  
...The hesitation and pain when Heero had said they'd meet up the next day.   
  
But the best, the most promising, was the way Wufei had said 'pizza', as if all the tears in the universe had been kneaded into flour, flattened out and presented to him with pepperoni on top.   
  
The feelings had been quickly and expertly buried into the pits of two black eyes as the shattered facade finally re-established itself. But they'd been there. Oh the signs were so slight; only someone who knew Wufei in and out, who'd fought by his side, been imprisoned with him, fought with him, worked with him, and watched him constantly, if discreetly, would have noticed.   
  
But feelings had been there, and that was enough positive indication for the soldier to make plans for the next, more complicated mission.   
  
Just one call left to make then.   
  
"Hello? Duo, it's me. Yeah, fine, look, shut up, I only have a minute."   
  
Heero took a breath, then relaxed. A third party observer - one who wasn't lying dead on the floor with a bullet between the eyes, that is - would have seen the mask slip and another person entirely relax and look at the closed door with something like tenderness and predatory intent combined.   
  
"Duo, remember how you said I would never, in a hundred years, have the guts to tell Wufei how I felt about him? That, even if I did, I'd never get him out on a date? And I'd never, ever, ever get him into bed even if the universe exploded and we were all propelled into the twilight zone? Well-"   
  
A loud whoop followed by many questions erupted from the receiver. All of them ignored.   
  
"-well, you owe me a big, double-deluxe pizza with all the toppings. Have it ordered so I can pick it up tomorrow at noon at the usual place. You still have that spare key I gave you? Then go to my kitchen and transfer the triple-chocolate cheesecake you'll find in the freezer to the fridge to defrost. And Duo? Be a good friend. Don't show up this weekend. At all. Or else. Okay? See you on Monday."   
  
+  
  
A/N: Right, I may have cheated, just a little...I wasn't sure how to get Heero to spout all that, AND get Wufei to listen, and still be reasonably IC. Still...Was that sappy? Or just weird? Anyway I had lots of fun so I guess that's what counts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Maldoror   
> Genre: Humour, touch of angst, bit of sap, and a lemon   
> Pairings: 1x5, and others mentioned   
> Rated: NC17   
> Feedback: Please! Particularly what you like/don't like about the fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to its owners (Bandai, Sunset, and a whole host of others, none of which are me) and I'm not making any money off of them. Not a single peanut. I also don't own the Gundam Wing intro song which I summarily co-opted for my own selfish use in this chapter. I don't know who that belongs to, but it's not me. Since I don't hesitate to borrow the boys and do all sorts of horrible things to them, no-one will mind me borrowing a line of their song, I'm sure... 
> 
> \------------------------ 
> 
> AN: This is for Dacia (she can make pretty good puppy dog eyes, even via email...). She wanted a Resolution to Watching You, from Wufei's POV, with sap, humor, romance, angst, pizza and a hot lemon, so here it is! *collapses* 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that this is a humor piece. Though I try to keep the boys fairly IC, it's not as serious as most of my other R-and higher rated fics. It's just humor and sex *cackle* 
> 
> For once in my fics, EW didn't happen...if only because the previous episode made it obvious that Heero didn't take some namby-pamby vow not to kill anyone ever again (go boy!)

The doorbell rang at 10 AM sharp. Heero looked up from his laptop and frowned at the innocent door, which bore it stoically. The door had been knocked on by evangelists, neighborhood watch types and people trying to sell clean-air ventilation systems to a Preventer agent busy trying to write reports or getting ready for a mission, so the door was used to having a glare like paint-thinner aimed at it. It could always console itself that it was getting off easy compared to the people standing on its doorstep.   
  
Heero didn't think it was Wufei, who was punctual to a fault. So he wasn't exactly overcome with surprise when he opened the door.   
  
"Maxwell. You just couldn't do it, could you."   
  
"Stay away after what you told me?" Duo grinned while twisting his head this way and that to see over Heero's shoulder. "He's not here yet, I take it."   
  
"Duo..."   
  
"Relax, relax. I guessed he'd arrive at the same time as the pizza, so I didn't think I'd be interrupting anything. Besides...I'm not sure there's anything to interrupt." Intelligent blue eyes gleamed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Heero's voice was flat and neutral, as usual, but a very unusual tension suddenly wrenched at his guts, and his grip tightened on the innocent, long-suffering door, which groaned.   
  
"Weeeeell..." Duo smirked, milking this for all it was worth. Heero realized that keeping his voice steady wasn't going to cut it with Duo, who could read him like a Gundam flight instruction manual.   
  
"Tro said he saw Wuffers this morning; our Dragon dropped by the office to pick up some papers." Duo drawled. "Tro said he had a face like a storm-cloud with a grudge."   
  
Heero said nothing but the door squeaked in protest at the increased pressure from his fingers.   
  
"Spill, Yuy." Duo leaned forward, closing in. "Tell me everything. You didn't get as far with him as you let me believe, did you...But you got far enough to send Mr You Can Break Bricks On My Arrogance Chang into a tailspin. And now you're roping him in, hence the pizza. And the chocolate cheesecake which I spent five minutes staring at yesterday since I couldn't believe Heero Yuy had anything so calorific in his kitchen. Am I right or am I wrong and don't give me any bullshit, I know I'm not wrong."   
  
Heero shook his head, more in wonder than denial.   
  
"Sorry, Duo, I promised I wouldn't say anything."   
  
"What?" Duo scowled, then remembered who he was dealing with. Scowls wouldn't work. He made a stab at wounded instead. "Oh, okay. Never mind me. I'm just your best friend. The guy who's been listening to you mope about Wu for the last two years. Who gave you load of good advice on how to break the ice, which you always ignored. I'm just the guy who ordered your pizza, and defrosted your last-ditch attempt at seduction. But that's okay. I'll just go and crawl into a corner and die of curiosity."   
  
"You do that." Heero said, closing the door, only to find a foot strategically placed to stop him.   
  
"But before I leave-"   
  
"Duo."   
  
"I'll do what a friend really must do and make sure you at least have a chance."   
  
With a movement that could only be imitated by a snake after a proper warm-up, Duo had slithered through Heero's grasp and the gap in the nearly closed door, dodged the grab, and hurled himself towards Heero's bedroom.   
  
"Maxwell, get back here!" Heero snarled. He closed and locked the door automatically, then threw himself after the lithe figure. He staggered as he reached his bedroom, which had been bare and rigidly tidy before Hurricane Maxwell had come ashore.   
  
"Duo...how...you only had three seconds, how do you do it?" Heero asked weakly, leaning against the doorjamb and looking around the disaster zone - clothes tumbled from hangers onto the floor, underwear torn from the drawers and tossed on the bed, with a pair of boxers having made it as far as the windowsill.   
  
"I'm a demolition specialist." Duo reminded him absently, fishing somewhere deep in the wardrobe's recess. "Boots...Ah! Perfect! Okay, here's what you're going to wear."   
  
"Wear?" Heero stared at the clothes Duo was throwing on the bed, then glanced down at the perfectly adequate ones he'd put on this morning. He was dressed pretty much as usual; Preventer uniform pants, and a comfortable, loose, old tank-top.   
  
"And these."   
  
"Duo...you're my best friend. I'm not comfortable with you choosing my underwear."   
  
"Well, I'll let Wu do it in the future, assuming you two ever get that far. Come on, get dressed. Oh wait, did you shower first? Hey, what did I tell you about pointing a loaded glare at someone? Come on, grab these clothes, shower, I'll make sure the bedroom's clean - just in case you need it, hey, miracles happen."   
  
Heero had stood up to two armies and faced them down, but he knew when he was outmatched. He found himself under the streaming water jet, glowering at the shower curtain a few minutes later - unlike the front door, the curtain wasn't used to this treatment; the droplets running down it looked like sweat drops of terror.   
  
The thing was...Heero was rather glad Duo was here. He was...nervous. It had been so easy the previous day - Heero flushed at the tactile memory of a body against his own...With a mission, murderer and mayhem in the mix, he'd been comfortable, in control; he'd been able to whisper what he really felt to the man he'd grown to love these last few years. Now though, he was going out there naked - well, dressed by Duo, which would probably come down to the same thing - and in a situation for which he had never, ever been trained. For someone who had been trained for every aspect of his life up until now, the dizzying number of ways he could screw this up were making him nauseous.   
  
Even the feelings themselves were making him edgy, they were still a bit unfamiliar, and frightening in their strength. The spark had started during the war...Actually, when they'd been locked up together in an OZ cell. Talk about ways to bond (no doubtful pun intended). Without even fully realizing it, he'd come out of that cell with one best friend and one love interest which he'd been quite unable to do anything about until they became partners, and gotten to know each other a bit better. For three years he'd watched Wufei carefully, analytically...fanatically. And very discreetly, that went without saying. He was fascinated by this man. They were both warriors at the peak of perfection, but otherwise so different. Where Heero was ice, Wufei was fire. Where Heero buried his emotions, Wufei burned them on a bonfire and scattered the ashes. Where Heero let cold, hard barriers protect the young man slowly coming to life inside him, Wufei used his arrogance and sarcasm to hide something that had been hurt once too often.   
  
But there was one particular area where they could be twins, Heero reflected, staring into the mirror. You couldn't drag a clear-cut, emotionally true statement from either of them if you used a pair of pliers.   
  
It was Wufei who'd set the cadence for their partnership, though Heero didn't blame him, and was brutally honest enough to admit that he'd quite happily joined in, rather than examine more closely emotions he didn't know what to do with. So Heero wore the hard, cold persona of the killer he'd been all his life, all about efficiency and cruel choices. Wufei made sure Heero knew he wasn't impressed by constantly breaking sticks of hard wit all over Heero's stony facade. The routine they'd developed helped two unsociable types to work together without killing each other. Or, even worse, getting too close. It worked well. Too well. They'd spent three years with Preventers as one of the best teams they had...and quite unable to break out of the imprisoning masks they'd created.   
  
It was Duo, of course, who made sure they didn't continue on like that until retirement. A year of poking and prodding from his friend brought Heero to the full realization that he loved his surly, sharp-tongued partner. And Duo was the one who assured him it wasn't a lost cause, when Heero was about to give up before even trying. That mission yesterday had proven him right. Heero knew Wufei well now; those were the reactions of someone who felt a great deal more towards Heero than Wufei wanted to, or knew what to do with.   
  
But that wasn't going to make things easy.   
  
Heero opened the bathroom door to find his room miraculously tidy again - though he made a mental note to himself to not open the wardrobe again until he could do so with an avalanche beacon and a friend standing by with a shovel. He knew how Duo dealt with cleaning.   
  
"Wow..." Duo was in the middle of the room, staring at him in amazement. Then he bounced over and pulled Heero into a first-class bear hug.   
  
"My baby boy is all grown up!"   
  
"Duo, were there any bones you particularly wanted broken, or should I choose for you?"   
  
"Aw come on, don't be like that." Duo hugged him again and spun away before Heero could retaliate. "I'm off! Now remember what I've been telling you for the last few years. Tell him what you feel! Don't play that stupid game of yours!"   
  
"Great advice, Duo." Heero muttered and his voice sounded surprisingly raw. "Can you drop by Wufei's apartment and give him the same?"   
  
Duo's grin was still in place, but his eyes were warm and sympathetic. "Just...follow your feelings, Heero. Your instincts are better than you think, even for this. And if that doesn't help, tell him that if he breaks your heart, I'll make his life a living hell until the end of the universe."   
  
"Thanks, Duo."   
  
"The same goes for you if you screw this up."   
  
"Get lost. Isn't Trowa wondering where you went?"   
  
"What are you talking about? He's waiting for me in the car outside!"   
  
"Isn't he wondering what you're doing here?"   
  
"Uh, again, 'What are you talking about?'. He knows exactly what I'm doing here and he's only sitting out in the car because, I quote, 'seeing Heero in this condition would be too painful to bear'."   
  
"You told him."   
  
"Duh. You see, me and Tro have this little something called 'com-mu-ni-ca-tion'."   
  
"Fine. That's good-"   
  
"In fact, once I get him in bed, I can't get him to shut up!"   
  
"Wonderful. Thank you for that lovely visual. Now will you get the hell out?"   
  
"Ta-ta-taa...coommunicaation!"   
  
Heero went towards the side-table where he kept his gun, but Duo had slammed the door behind him before he'd managed to open the drawer.   
  
He glared at the door that was still quaking from Duo's abrupt departure...then dropped the scowl. Duo was the best friend he had, in this and everything else. Okay, he was brash, abrasive, extroverted, noisy, arrogant, pushy, talkative, and waaay too nosy for his own good...Heero scratched his head, trying to remember what point he was trying to make. Ah yes. Duo. One hell of a good friend. Who knew that Heero needed all the encouragement he could get, in subtle, apparently teasing ways.   
  
He sat down with a sigh, reaching for his laptop - he wanted to finish as much of the report as he could so that it wouldn't distract either him or Wufei. A crinkle and an unexpected hardness in the back of his pants made him freeze in the movement. What the...he didn't have anything in his pockets, he'd checked when slipping into his jeans. He fished around his back pocket.   
  
Drew out three flat foil-wrapped objects and a small tube of-   
  
" _Maxwell!_ "   
  
  
  
\---   
  
  
  
Wufei stood on the doorstep and, despite his exhaustion and uncertainty, squared his shoulders arrogantly.   
  
Somehow that didn't help.   
  
What the hell was he hanging around out here for?! This was just Heero, gods damn it! For more than three years, they'd fought back to back like brothers!   
  
Though what they'd been doing face to face last night was not something you'd do to a sibling by any stretch of the imagination...   
  
...maybe he should just tell Yuy that he would write the report by himself this time, and go back to his apartment where he could have his nervous breakdown in peace and quiet.   
  
Something had shattered inside Wufei last night, and it had let loose a small part of him that he'd so carefully locked away years ago. Actually, he'd stuck it in an iron box, welded it shut with Gundanium, and dumped it into a hardening concrete pillar, part of the foundation of Wufei's present day persona; cold, hard, sarcastic, mission-orientated and not at all interested in partners, perfect or otherwise.   
  
Heero's words last night had...cracked something. And, with an ease that would have left Houdini gasping, that buried part of Wufei - unbidden desires, hopeless sentiments, unrequited lust - had wiggled free and temporarily taken over, and he'd thrown himself at his partner like a starving tiger on a can of catfood.   
  
And it had been all a lie.   
  
He'd known - _known_ \- that Heero was trying to bait the killer. But for an instant, like in a fit of madness, he'd let a part of himself believe and-...   
  
Fortunately Heero had brought him back to reality before he embarrassed himself too much -   
  
\- a flash of memory; grinding groin against groin, hands flying over Heero's bare chest, a desperate, longing kiss -   
  
\- ...okay, the only way he could have embarrassed himself more would have involved whipped cream and a feather, but then Heero had been all business. Of course.   
  
It was just the job. Heero was a dedicated soldier, and much too cold and tough to let something like - like what had happened affect him in any way. Wufei should know; he'd been working with the guy for three years now!   
  
And longing for him even longer.   
  
No he didn't! Time to get another box ready; the concrete was being poured into the hideous cracks that had appeared in his facade, soon this rebellious and suicidal sentiments would be buried again and Wufei did _not long for Heery Yuy_!   
  
They were close, of course. Heero was his friend and his partner, and someone Wufei admired immensely. In these circumstances, it was fairly normal that he was the only person with a select invitation to Wufei's more involving dreams. After all, he wasn't about to have a wet dream about a perfect stranger, right? And that was just a dream anyway. Dreams didn't mean anything. Why just last night - no, he hadn't slept last night. Not surprisingly. Which was why he was so goddamn tired. But the night before, when they were still on the mission, he'd dreamt he'd been wandering around the OZ lunar base holding a report on the density of green cheese, dressed in a hula skirt because of some brilliant plant by that damn Maxwell, and every time he opened a door he'd see Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia boinking like weasels behind it. So obviously dreams could not be taken at face value.   
  
Real life, on the other hand, needed to be dealt with promptly, before a neighbor wondered why he'd been standing on Heero's doorstep for five minutes with his hand raised to knock.   
  
The sharp rap on the door helped him centre himself. No need to get tense! He'd just go in there, write the report, and leave. And Heero would be his usual icy self. It was just Heero after all. Same old stony-faced, uncaring, unfeeling-   
  
The door opened soundlessly. So did Wufei's mouth.   
  
"Hello, Wufei."   
  
"Ur."   
  
Oh...sweet...mercy...   
  
"Come in. Pizza arrived ten minutes ago. You're five minutes late."   
  
"..."   
  
No way. No way does Heero own a pair of tight jeans and a muscle shirt like that!   
  
"I put it in the oven."   
  
"..."   
  
I should know, I remember every article of clothing he's ever worn! Er...   
  
"Are you going to come in, or are we going to eat it on the doorstep?"   
  
"...Hello."   
  
Oh smooth.   
  
Heero turned and walked to the kitchen area. Wufei followed as if attached to those jeans by a very short leash (his rebellious desires, still not caught and boxed, had found refuge in his imagination and were providing the visuals). He stared as Heero reached up for the plates - the tight black t-shirt riding up then down his back muscles like the darkest chocolate pouring over a rich creamy dessert. Right, I'm hungry, that's what's wrong with me, Wufei thought, dazed. Lack of sleep, exhaustion, and an insulin dip. Nothing to worry about-   
  
Heero leaned over to get the pizza from the oven and Wufei had to go sit down.   
  
Okay. Okay. He was visibly having a hard time getting his control back. Those clothes weren't helping either. Maybe Heero should take them off. Maybe Wufei should go and put a bullet in his brain. What was wrong with him?! He worked with this man constantly, sparred with him, killed with him, fought by his side, and they often shared a room when on a mission. And this was Heero Yuy! It wasn't a problem of gender - Wufei knew himself well enough to have realized that he was going to be extremely finicky in opening his heart to anyone, and that summarily cutting out half of the world's population would thus definitely insure his celibacy. No, the problem wasn't that Heero was a man, it was that he was Heero! His Gundam had been friendlier!   
  
If Heero realized what kind of thoughts were going through Wufei's mind...that didn't bear thinking about. Heero lived for missions, and was as contemptuous of affection and romance as Wufei was. That was why those feelings - tiny, trivial, completely negligible, nothing worth getting killed over! - that's why those feelings had been buried in the first place. He never for a second imagined he'd have a chance with Heero. Three years they'd worked together, and the man had never dated once! Cold as steel. Completely uninterested. Yes sir.   
  
Wufei suddenly realized there was a plate with a slice of pizza on it hovering in front of him, and those stormy blue eyes were looking at him, then traveling to a spot somewhere near the window to see what he'd been staring at for the last five minutes.   
  
"Thanks." He managed to croak and grabbed the plate, concentrating his self-directed contempt and anger onto the innocent slice of dough and toppings, which almost started curling at the corner as a result.   
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes - the rule and the rituals of their post-mission report writing; the laptop was on the coffee table waiting to be used after they finished the first two slices and started leisurely on their third. Wufei wondered if he'd get that far. He'd struggled to swallow the first three bites of what looked to be excellent deluxe pizza and was as palatable as chalk covered in slime. It stuck in his throat like cement. He shoved the slice around his plate a bit, and snuck a glance at Heero. He needed something solid to cling to, to centre himself. Heero was the source of danger, but you also couldn't find anything more solid than Yuy around now that the manufacture of Gundanium was outlawed.   
  
He avoided looking at the blue eyes the color of summer storms - in his present state they'd toss him around like a hapless petrel. He concentrated on the rock-hard planes of his face, the firm jaw chewing the pizza serenely; he was leaning over the laptop and probably writing the report in his mind already. All business. As usual. Wufei felt himself relax, and took another bite out of his pizza, which was suddenly a bit more appetizing. Heero was as cold as ice, and wouldn't be bothered at all by...what had happened yesterday. The one-time soldier wouldn't mention it, wouldn't even know there was something worth mentioning; it was a mission, duty before anything else, nothing special-   
  
_Hmmmm, like silk....You just can't let anyone in, can you, not even me...You are so beautiful...._   
  
"...Wufei?"   
  
Wufei licked his lips and glanced down at the pizza which had been crushed into an interested geometric shape by his fist convulsing around it. "Muscle spasm." He said bluntly, using his fast frittering reserve and his bloody-minded stubbornness to make his voice cool and business-like.   
  
"Oh." Heero looked at him calmly - always, always so controlled - even last night, when he'd- Wufei hastily put down the pizza's remains before he could do it more harm and send more toppings tumbling down into his plate.   
  
"You normally have better control than that. Something bothering you?"   
  
Wufei froze with the plate half-way to the coffee table, and curdled up inside. Heero's voice had been normal; that is, as expressive and kindly as a two by four. There might have been a slight probing element to it; Wufei knew they tended to poke each other for weaknesses regularly. He was always a bit leery of appearing as a less than perfect partner for Heero, who was a hard act to follow at the best of times. Now though....for an instant of horror, he thought his feelings must have been painted all over his face in fluorescent green paint, but his facade remained intact. It was about all he had left at this point; that escaped part of himself that represented his desires, his longings - and his libido - had already finished destroying his orderly mind, and was starting on the foundations with a jackhammer.   
  
"No, I'm fine." He grunted and quickly went to get a napkin and a new slice. Hopefully Heero would take that at face value, then they could write the report, and Wufei could leave, and become a hermit or something.   
  
"You aren't bothered about what happened last night, are you?"   
  
Wufei carefully put down the second slice of pizza before it suffered the same fate as the first.   
  
"No, I know it was for the mission." Unfortunately, his voice had tripped ever so slightly on the word 'mission'. Goddamn it!   
  
"You seemed rather affected, though." Wufei thought he caught a flash of blue through dark lashes. Damn it all, what did Yuy want from him, a tearful confession?! Blood?! A wash of fury - very handy, fits all occasions and comes in all sizes - helped Wufei steady his mask and gave his next words an arrogant snap.   
  
"It just goes to show that I'm a better actor than you gave me credit for." He sneered and took a bite out of his pizza.   
  
"Yes. Yes you are." Heero said. His voice was now one hundred percent neutral. Perfect.   
  
"You just seemed very angry afterwards. After the need for acting was over." Heero added, making Wufei, who thought he'd squirmed out of that one just fine, wince. Hermit. On a mountaintop. Remote from civilization. Eating bugs and meditating all day.   
  
"Of course I was furious, Yuy!" Anger to the rescue once more. Always a reliable ally. Anger covered other feelings like a whitewash covered pastels. "I don't enjoy being pawed by anyone!"   
  
"...but-"   
  
"It was for the mission, I know! That's why I didn't kick your ass!" Wufei snapped. "Are you going to finish that?"   
  
Heero was still at his first slice, and Wufei wished he would hurry up; the sooner they got through this torture session of a meal, the sooner they could get to the mission-report writing part and Heero would be all business again. But Heero wasn't eating, damn him. He was glaring at the slice on his plate as if he wanted to shoot it.   
  
"So you didn't enjoy rolling around in bed, hm?" Heero's voice sounded tight, and probing.   
  
What the hell was this?! "Sorry Yuy." Wufei snarled, resisting the urge to hurl pizza into that cold, unyielding, _uncaring_ face. But this was the game, wasn't it. Heero was the wall, and Wufei the furious pounding attack against it, using words as artillery. It was that well-worn habit, their old game, that made him say the next sentence, even as he writhed inside. "If you really wanted someone to enjoy it, you should have taken Relena on that mission with you."   
  
As usual, Heero flinched ever so slightly. He always did when Duo - and, more rarely, Wufei - teased him about Relena in a romantic context. He claimed it was because he still remembered Relena in what she herself deprecatingly called her 'fluffy pink phase', before they'd become real friends. But Wufei often wondered - at four in the morning after a particularly hot dream involving Heero and a lot of chocolate - if the small part of Heero that was somewhat human longed for Relena, not that the soldier would know what to do with those feelings. Who featured in his dreams, if he had them? Wufei realized - deep inside where he didn't have to look at it too closely - that it wouldn't be him, it would be either Relena or Duo, depending on Heero's preferences; people who were his best friends and who were actually nice to him, and good-looking and fun to be with. At some level, Wufei did realize he was exaggerating Heero's mechanistic traits in his own mind; it was easier to imagine that the soldier never had such a weakness, such a failing, that he never had those kind of dreams, because Wufei couldn't bear the thought of someone else being in them.   
  
"Relena would have certainly been more pleasant about it than you." Heero ground out, arms crossed on his chest and glaring at his plate on the table. "And she can dance a whole lot better."   
  
"There you go. Next time, ask her along." Wufei said, throwing this like a rock at his own inner desires, and taking a defiant bite from his chalk and slime pizza.   
  
"You're as cuddly as a dragon with a tooth-ache, Chang, and just as safe to be around." Heero gave him a nasty look, then grimaced. "But I'm more afraid of Dorothy than I am of you, and if she caught me rolling around a bed with her girlfriend, she'd be surer to peg me than that two-bit assassin last night...Are you alright?"   
  
Cough "You-" wheeze "Y-" Splutter "You're j-joking!"   
  
"I thought you knew about Relena and Dorothy. And I don't joke." Heero pointed out, dryly and unnecessarily.   
  
Wufei tried to cough up the traitorous slice of pizza that had decided to strangle him, while he shook his head to get rid of that mental image, too uncomfortably close to his dream the other night. It was reminding him of many other dreams he'd had, that couldn't be true but oh gods did he want them to be!   
  
He nearly hurled himself off the couch when he felt the small pat on his back. _No. Don't get close. Not now._ His defenses were paper thin, they could tear with one touch, one wrong word-   
  
Heero looked rather surprised at Wufei's reaction. He snatched back his hand, curled it into a fist in his lap, and glared at it.   
  
"Need a glass of water?" He growled.   
  
"I'm fine." Wufei blessed the maker of his pizza; he now had an excuse for a weak and strangled voice. Next he had to get his body under control. The inch of space between Heero and himself - the couch was a two-seater and pretty small - was about to spontaneously combust.   
  
"You should finish your lunch." Wufei added, voice trembling. Heero was very close - and his face was shut, firm and hard. His impenetrable front had been smooth and uncracked last night and all through this hell of a meal; he didn't give a damn. And Wufei...Wufei did. Way too much, he had to admit it now, to himself at least. Right now he'd sell his soul to get Heero off the couch and back into his chair, because that small, wild, insane part of him, safely locked up all those years, had now finished wrecking the joint and was busy placing demolition charges around his self-restraint. If Heero touched Wufei again, he'd snap like he had last night, and he'd be all over Heero like a second skin, and then he'd have to commit ritual suicide, assuming Heero didn't put him out of his misery in a rare act of mercy, and-   
  
\- and then Heero would probably be horrified at all this- this unrequited sentimentality, this _weakness_ , and no longer want to be his partner...   
  
And that Wufei couldn't live with.   
  
"I don't want any more pizza...maybe we should write the report." Heero's voice was calm, uncaring. Back to business. Wufei glanced at him gratefully, and thought he caught the strangest look in Heero's eyes for just a fraction of a second - but no, there was nothing there. And writing the report sounded like a very good idea indeed.   
  
Heero dragged the laptop over to him. Wufei stared at it in horror; normally Heero sat in that chair - that one, over there, light years away, go, now! - and wrote the report, and Wufei sat in the couch and added the bits he thought appropriate, and there was no touching or sitting together required!   
  
Calm, clear and cold as ice, Heero drew the laptop towards him, opened the mission planner-   
  
//JUST WILD BEAT! COOMUNICAATION!//   
  
The music blasted out at approximately 180 decibels, giving Wufei the heart attack he'd been rather expecting since Heero opened the door.   
  
Heero, with the reflexes of a startled tiger, managed to slam an order into the keys to stop the noise before their eardrums caved in.   
  
Silence fell like shards of shattered plate glass.   
  
"...what was that?" Wufei finally asked weakly, suspended in disbelief.   
  
Heero's hands were like claws on the keys. Wufei could see his handsome profile; there was a spot of angry red on his cheeks, his eyes gleamed like a well-oiled gun.   
  
"...Joke. Maxwell. Here earlier."   
  
"Oh." Wufei noted absently the return to soldier-mode, and he couldn't blame Heero for that. But Wufei actually felt surprisingly relieved. First, the shiver in Heero's facade was a slight consolation to Wufei's tattered pride. Next, Maxwell was now involved, and he could always get decently mad at Maxwell.   
  
Heero was staring at the laptop with a very strange expression on his usually cold face. There was the scowl Wufei expected but it was nowhere near as murderous as it should be, and there was something almost tense about the set of his mouth. Tense but resolved. Probably resolved about killing Maxwell, and tense about how much fuss that would cause...   
  
"You've finished the pizza, right?" Heero snapped. It was his usual tones. Maybe even harsher than usual.   
  
"Yes." He was never going to eat pizza again anyway. Never eat anything else except for those bugs and locusts in his lonely hermitage on the mountaintop.   
  
"We were still on the mission last night. When you had dessert. Thought you might not have been able to enjoy it like you usually do." Heero said, as if he were explaining how to calculate the tensile strength of Gundanium armor plating.   
  
Wufei had enjoyed the dessert quite thoroughly; by then he'd assumed that the killer had been an empty threat by the drug cartel, since he'd not seen anybody following them at any point that day. But he didn't feel like revealing his lapse of concentration to Heero, so he nodded, wondering vaguely where this was going.   
  
"I thought- I bought some dessert. Chocolate."   
  
Heero stood up, to go get it presumably; choice in the matter was apparently nonexistent. Wufei's mouth was hanging somewhere near his navel - chocolate? - and he wasn't about to stop him. In fact he found himself drifting to his feet and wandering after his partner. Heero Yuy had chocolate in his kitchen. Now this he had to see.   
  
The cheesecake actually looked quite good. Wufei stared at it in disbelief as Heero rummaged around a drawer. This felt like a dream.   
  
Then Heero rummaged in another drawer, a bit more quickly.   
  
Then a third drawer, noisily, before shutting it with a crash and leaning against the counter. Wufei stared at his back in alarm; he could almost see the rage roil off of his partner like a heat wave.   
  
"...Heero?"   
  
"Sorry. There...there appear to be no spoons - or knives or forks - available."   
  
"We can wash some-" Wufei started, rather surprised a clean freak like Heero had run out of clean cutlery.   
  
"No." Heero ground out, still without turning around. "You don't understand. There aren't any-...Maxwell. Another joke."   
  
Wufei stared at Heero, at the tight shirt that sculpted his body, just begging for a hard caress, at the jeans, that couldn't be more attractive if painted on, at the rich, dreamy chocolate cheesecake on the counter between them and no spoons.   
  
Amazing! This was almost exactly the scenario of many of his more interesting dreams!   
  
A quick, disbelieving pinch brought the nascent hope crashing down around his ears. Damn. He was awake. How unfair was that. He should have known. If this were a dream, Heero would have already whipped off that tight black shirt and plastered the cheesecake all over his-   
  
"That's okay." He found himself saying. "We'll go to my place, eat it there." Though right now even chocolate cheesecake seemed to be rather a let down.   
  
"Yes. That might be best." Heero finally turned around. Wufei was slightly mollified to see that his eyes were wild, and he glanced nervously around his own apartment as if expecting the jaws of a giant trap to come crashing down around them. At least Wufei was not the only one being savaged by this cruel lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Wufei felt better as he entered his own apartment. This was his sanctum, his territory. Heero and his cheesecake were at his mercy here. He'd eat the latter, get rid of the former with a quick outline of the report, and get on with his task of burying his inappropriate feelings towards his partner once and for all.   
  
Heero put the dessert on the counter and wandered off into the main room - a mirror image of his own with more oriental style furniture - looking around as if he'd never been here before. As if he was slightly nervous about something, and was looking for a distraction. Probably just embarrassed Maxwell had put one over on him. Wufei shook his head, and went to the pantry to get plates and spoons.   
  
The clink of plates against the counter brought Heero back to the kitchen area. Wufei waited until he was within arms reach, then grabbed him by the top of the shirt and pinned him against the pantry door with a crash.   
  
"What the hell-!" Heero stared at him, arms flexing in alarm, then stiffened as he caught Wufei's look of cold fury.   
  
"You never said...why _did_ Maxwell steal your cutlery, by the way?" Wufei's voice was steady and clearly stated 'I am going to pretend to be casual and relaxed because if I don't, I will have to kill you'.   
  
Heero looked like he was expecting something but not that. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and a novel expression of confusion passed over them.   
  
"Just- just a stupid joke. Just Maxwell. It doesn't concern you."   
  
"Oh I agree." Wufei purred and saw Heero blanch as he recognized that most dangerous of voices. "Duo can steal anything in your kitchen that's not nailed down and I wouldn't give a damn. However, you will allow me to be a little bit curious when someone presumably someone with a long braid and a death wish also breaks into _my_ apartment and removes all of my cutlery as well.”   
  
Heero's face was a picture of astonishment. Then comprehension. Then anger. Quickly buried in apprehension. Wufei felt some of his own irritation abate as he watched this unusual display of emotion from his partner.   
  
Heero wet his lips - a delicate tongue darting out and passing over smooth-...Wufei managed to still be mad but only by a very narrow margin.   
  
“…we could ask a neighbor for-“   
  
“We could discuss Maxwell’s apparent insanity first.” Wufei rapped, trying to bring his own mind to order.   
  
“…what about dessert?”   
  
"Who cares about dessert?!"   
  
"...Wufei..."   
  
"Spill, Yuy! Even Maxwell has some method behind the madness, though the method is often even more insane than the rampant MFF!"   
  
Wufei froze mid-rant. Heero had groaned in what seemed like unendurable frustration, brushed aside the arm pinning him to the pantry, grabbed Wufei and applied his mouth to his partner's open one.   
  
This was a dream...   
  
Wufei's upper lip caught between their teeth, pinching under pressure - he twisted his head - noses bumped - a tongue flicked at his lip and then cautiously retreated -   
  
This couldn't be a dream...Dreams were never this real...Dreams were never this good...   
  
Wufei finally managed to tear himself away; he had a feeling that one of them had finally snapped and gone insane, but he was damned if he knew which one at this point.   
  
They stared at each other like two cats unexpectedly confronted in a dark alley, trying to figure out if they were supposed to fight or mate without giving away their uncertainty.   
  
Heero's lips were red, and twisted a bit. His hands were light on Wufei's shoulders as if he wanted to grab them but didn't dare. Maybe it was that conflict that made them tremble almost in time with Wufei's heart, hammering in his throat and choking him.   
  
"Look - please, don't run away." Heero whispered as he felt Wufei slowly start to pull back.   
  
In the maelstrom of confusion that used to be a well-ordered mind, Wufei did find a few last strands of reason. "Run away? This is my apartment."   
  
"Okay, please don't kick me out." Heero corrected himself quickly.   
  
"But...but..." Or something equally as witty.   
  
"I meant it. All of it." Heero said, quiet voice still ridden with military precision. Wufei expected him to say Nimru Kanryu. But the words were anything except that. "What I said last night. I meant it all. Not the bit about you being beautiful though. I do think you're handsome, but I wouldn't call you beautiful because I'd rather you didn't kill me."   
  
"..."   
  
"You're going to kill me anyway, aren't you." It wasn't much of a question.   
  
"...all that...yesterday...you meant that?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"But you said it was for the mission."   
  
Heero's face was still as expressive as a block of granite. Only the fact that this was Heero Yuy saying these things was stopping Wufei from concluding it was a cruel joke. Heero did not joke. What- what did this all mean, Wufei whimpered to himself piteously.   
  
'It means you're in with a chance!', his previously buried feelings threw back at him. His mind had finally caved in under the skillful sapping by his formerly repressed desires, which were now running around the wreckage cheering and shouting Yes! Finally!   
  
"I know I said it was for the mission." Heero was still talking like a soldier giving a report. Wufei felt a hysterical need to check his apartment for hidden assassins, but every time he leaned back to break away, Heero's hands would waver and tighten slightly on his shoulders, and his body would beat like a drum.   
  
"I meant what I said, but afterwards, you were so mad, I decided to let you think it was for the mission until you cooled off." Heero finally explained.   
  
Wufei blinked.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"You see?"   
  
"Yes. You were quite right." Wufei heard himself saying, while pulling himself together; some bits had to jog quite fast to make it. "Yes, I guess I was pretty mad."   
  
Heero watched him closely and didn't relax; they'd been partners for a long time. "And now?"   
  
"Now I'm fucking furious, of course." Wufei stated clearly.   
  
His partner winced. "I see. I'll leave. I won't bother you again."   
  
Heero managed one step towards the door before finding himself propelled back against the pantry at high speeds.   
  
"Leave?" Wufei growled. "Just like that?"   
  
Heero stared wildly, fists flexing, then he shivered, bringing his reflexes under control. He nodded and closed his eyes. His hands went stiffly down to his sides, visibly ready to stay there and not resist any retaliation Wufei cared to visit upon him. "Understood. Sorry. Go ahead, I won't stop you."   
  
"I should bloody well hope not." Wufei snarled, pouncing. Heero was not going to get away with it this easily; justice was required! Today, tonight, and hopefully many nights to come!   
  
The kiss was savage and clumsy with three years or more repressed desires. Wufei felt like he was exploding under the realization and the relief and the strength of his feelings, and all the kinetic energy of the conflagration went into that kiss. For a minute, Heero was simply plastered to the pantry door, stunned into submission.   
  
"Mfffwait!" Wufei finally found himself shoved to arms length by a pair of strong hands.   
  
"Wait?!" He glowered at his partner. Heero's lips were red and swollen, a flush had invaded the hard cheeks, and he looked delectably human all of a sudden.   
  
"I- are-are you saying you're not mad?"   
  
"I'm livid." Wufei ground out.   
  
"But-"   
  
"But that's nothing to what I'll be like if you don't finish what you started last night!"   
  
"Oh-"   
  
Whatever else Heero was going to say was lost as Wufei glued him to the pantry door again; it probably wouldn't have been very interesting anyway.   
  
Wufei felt like one single nerve and a pulse. Heero's hands - on his back, slipping down to his ass and up again - were leaving sensorial afterimages of pleasure so exquisite it was almost painful. Mouths were too impatient for a long, slow kiss; they were nipping, biting, fastening on each other only to tear away and take each other again. Heero didn't stay meek and submissive for long, and the embrace was almost a tussle for control, to be the one to press pleasure on the other. Wufei felt himself pressed back against the kitchen's counter; part of his nervous system immediately went into a massive rant, because the cruel unyielding plastic was stopping Heero's hands from doing their damage to whatever was left of his self-restraint. Heero growled into his mouth when he banged his knuckles on the counter a second time. It wasn't certain who moved - Wufei twisted his hips at the same time as Heero heaved at the strong waist under his hands - suddenly Wufei was sitting on the counter top. Much better, his mind had the time to conclude, before being swamped by the sensory input again.   
  
Heero groaned, leaned in, and was practically climbing up on the counter to join him, when there was a sound of a plate being knocked a bit and a noise best described as squish. Wufei blinked and snarled in rage as he realized the kissing had stopped; a villainous act that should feature in the Preventer criminal code under the heading: Dragon, Frustration Of, followed by a stiff sentence.   
  
He glared around, looking for a culprit. Heero, who was the designated suspect anyway, was 1- not kissing him anymore, and 2- looking somewhere else. Oh, and 3- had apparently stuck his hand in the cheesecake. Which showed where he'd begun his criminal career. If his hand had been on Wufei's ass where it belonged instead of wandering around kitchen counters tripping over cheesecakes-   
  
"Wait." Heero struggled a bit against the strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. He was flushed and his hair was even more mussed than usual, but there was a light of sanity slowly flickering in his eyes. Wufei growled, a low, dangerous sound. Wait? Wait for what? Another three years where he'd have to bury what he felt or risk dying of terminal frustration? "Wait, not so fast. I- you have to understand- I really meant - I wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't- I don't want to just do something, I don't want you to regret this later, because I-"   
  
"Oh, for the love of-" Wufei ground out. He was about to shake Heero until he snapped out of this tailspin, but then he decided that true justice required fair payback, and he owed quite a score for Heero's teasing last night.   
  
Heero looked askance as Wufei grabbed the cheesecaked hand, and then eyes and mouth went as round as saucers when a delicate tongue ran across the palm and up one finger.   
  
"Do I have your attention?" Wufei purred, very much rhetorically. "This is the Way It Is Going To Be, Yuy. I am going to kick you all around the dojo tomorrow morning."   
  
Wufei rescued another piece of chocolate that was about to tumble from Heero's ring finger with a quick flick of the tongue.   
  
"Once I've finished bandaging you up, you and I will go out somewhere that is not a funfair and that does not come with killers optional. Now..."   
  
Wufei paused to lick and suck the last piece of cake from Heero's middle finger.   
  
"Do I still have your attention?"   
  
Heero made a noise at the back of his throat that was either assent, or the distant echoes of the rest of his blood heading south.   
  
"Good. Before I take you apart tomorrow morning, there's only one question that needs to concern you; do you want to get laid first or not? This is very good cheesecake by the way, maybe we should eat-...hmm."   
  
The creamy sweetness of chocolate was being mixed with the saltiness of Heero's mouth, a tongue licking his lips then caressing his own. Hmm, salty and sweet, what a delightful combination, one he could get used to. A hand, almost rough, definitely needy, broke yet another one of Wufei's hair fasteners and started to massage his scalp, his neck, and play with his hair, in a way that was going to make the Chinese Preventer as sweet and gooey as the neglected dessert if it continued for too long.   
  
Wufei was the one to pull away this time, as he felt Heero try to squirm up onto the counter top again.   
  
"Bed. Come on. More comfortable." He managed to say. Apparently Yuy was no longer interested in talking, and was ambushing the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, kisses driving them hither and thither. But Wufei's meaning must have made it through the barrage, because instead of getting up on the counter top, Heero leaned back and, mouth still fused to his, lifted him off bodily. Afterwards Wufei couldn't remember if his feet had touched the ground or not. It wasn't a very important detail. What mattered was his back touching the bed cover, in a moment like last night, only without any pretense - on either side - or killers outside the door.   
  
"Mm-wait." Heero breathed against his throat.   
  
"'Wait' is fast becoming a word that's going to get you punched, Yuy!" Wufei snarled, grabbing at a handful of shirt as Heero disengaged himself and leaned back.   
  
"You're going to punch me tomorrow anyway, aren't you?" Heero murmured, detaching one of Wufei's hands and kissing the fingers. "And since I'll be in traction once you're done with me, and unable to do this again for at least a month-"   
  
"Make that a week." Wufei choked as Heero's tongue flickered over the webbing between his fingers.   
  
"- unable to do this again for at least a week, then, thank you...I want to take my time. Enjoy this."   
  
The notion of not enjoying this hadn't been anywhere near Wufei's mental universe, but Heero's words did sort of bring him back down to something like reality. Sure, he had a lot of experience with sex. In his dreams. In real life, he'd received his first kiss last night, and this was also a first. Fortunately he'd done some research into all aspects of sex - he was such a perfectionist he wanted to get it right even in his dreams. For real life, though...a few things more than Heero, chocolate and the imagination were needed.   
  
"Damn." He groaned - under the realization that there was a hitch, and because Heero had just started to lightly nibble on the end of his fingers. "I don't have any-...oooh...er, I think I have some-some hand lotion in the - the-....that place with a shower..."   
  
"S'ok." Heero murmured. "Got that part covered. I don't usually carry this around with me, but Ma-" He interrupted himself with a hesitant look at Wufei. "Let's just say I have what we need." He was fishing around his back pocket. Wufei rather wanted to be doing that too.   
  
A few condoms ended up on the bedside table and Wufei found a tube thrust into his hand.   
  
He thrust it back.   
  
"This is needed." Heero started to explain. "It's lubricant. We need -"   
  
"I know what lube is, Yuy!" Wufei snapped. "Use it!"   
  
"Use-? No, wait-"   
  
"There's that 'wait' word again!"   
  
"Listen, I've never done this-"   
  
"You think I have? Why are we still talking?!"   
  
The words were punctuated by gasps because while they were pushing the tube back and forth, their other hands were going on explorations of their own.   
  
"Look, Wufei...it'd be best if you-"   
  
"We're going to do this my way, Yuy! Aaah!" Heero's free hand had run up and down his chest and was now kneading his pectoral, the palm pressing and teasing the nipple. "I say that you're going to be on top!" He finally managed to finish.   
  
"It's never half way with you, is it?" Heero growled suddenly, catching Wufei's face in both hands, the tube tumbling to the sheets.   
  
"No! You got a problem with that?!"   
  
"God no..." Heero whispered and kissed him like a surrender. "I...just don't- I said I wouldn't hurt you-"   
  
"And you won't." Wufei murmured, the words teasing Heero's lips as they brushed his. "I trust you."   
  
Heero made a noise deep in his throat, a groan, but his eyes - how had Wufei ever believed his eyes were not expressive - held both gratitude and a plea. That combination was so much more difficult to argue with than usual Heero-stubbornness, that Wufei hoped this wouldn't become a habit; he'd never win an argument again.   
  
"Okay." Wufei snapped. "If we can't make up our mind-" He squirmed away a fraction and patted his pockets absently, then glanced around. His eyes lit on the condoms and he grimaced, but picked up one of the little foil slips. He wiggled out from under Heero - that pleading look disappeared to be replaced by a glaze of lust due to the kind of friction that caused, but Wufei slipped through the grasping hands and sat himself up on the bed. His hands went behind his back. "We'll do this the fair way. Here." Heero stared blankly at two fists presented to him. "You choose. You find it, you wear it."   
  
Heero looked from the choice before him to the glare and the slight pout. "Your mind works in strange ways sometimes, Wufei."   
  
"So says the guy who needed a mission and a death-threat to be able to say he liked me." Wufei snorted. "Choose!"   
  
"This one and I said I loved you." Heero whispered, uncurling the fist with his fingers, eyes fixed on Wufei's.   
  
A breathless silence for a few seconds, then Wufei thrust the revealed foil and the tube into Heero's hands and threw himself at his partner with a moan of need.   
  
They writhed out of their clothes like snakes shedding their skins, muscles coiling and rubbing together. Hands and mouthed explored, curious and breathless at something so new, found in someone so familiar. Wufei traced scars he'd never seen before with a delicate fingertip; discovered that Heero Yuy was not, as many had previously maintained, made entirely of stone, or else that stone was very, very sensitive in certain areas...Wufei couldn't believe how wrong the dreams could be. You'd think, after three years of fantasizing this, he'd have gotten it mostly right! Dreams were mostly visuals though, ending in a few hard thrusts into what turned out to be, on awakening, a rather disappointing and sticky hand. But the real thing...Heero's skin tasted slightly salty, and flavored differently in various areas; his neck held the residual tang of shampoo; the slight smell of cloth that had been in a closet too long clung to his chest - Wufei knew he'd never seen that t-shirt before! His stomach and navel - by the time Wufei got there - had the saltier taste of a faint sheen of sweat misting hard muscles and delicate curves; and his arousal tasted of musk and a delightfully rich flavor...Wufei tasted it all, using a simple, unskilled but enthusiastic crescendo of tongue, teeth, lips and mouth...The way his lover groaned and gasped and wordlessly pleaded-...that was simply beyond anything he'd ever dreamed of.   
  
A hand hooked his chin and another urgently tugged at his shoulder, before his delighted explorations got a bit too much for an already overheated partner. Wufei found himself pulled up and held against a hard chest, Heero's heart hammering so loudly he could feel the vibrations against his own skin. He stared into two dazed eyes, deep blue pools, an abyss in warm seas.   
  
"We-we'll be doing this again...right...?" Wufei gasped.   
  
"God I hope so." Heero choked, stunned, watching his own hands run over light copper skin, a hairless chest, a bronze nipple.   
  
"....g-good." Wufei didn't think dreams would ever cut it again.   
  
And then Heero's tousled head dipped down to lick a path to his own arousal and he _knew_ dreams were not going to be enough from now on...   
  
The world disappeared - what there'd been of it, it had pretty much narrowed and focused onto the bed by now anyway - and Wufei vanished with it. He only existed in one spot; the pleasure flowing up and down his cock, cool where the whispers of Heero's breath breezed across the damp traces left by his tongue. Then the coolness was slowly repelled by warmth as Heero's mouth followed the trail he'd previously explored. Wufei watched the pretty colors behind his eyelids, and melted into bliss.   
  
The coolness came back - Wufei whimpered as the earthquake that had started to rock him faded to shivering aftershocks. Heero was lying over him, body so real and solid in his arms. The face near his was flushed, alive, hair a tousled mess and eyes wide and bright. And lips red, plump...Wufei made a vague growl in his throat - rather wishing that enticing mouth would finish what it had started - then noticed the tube in front of his nose.   
  
"You sure?" Heero managed to squeeze out between two gasps.   
  
The scowl and fierce nod - get on with it already! - must have been answer enough. Wufei's mouth caught another teasing kiss, then another; his ears vaguely registered the sound of a cap unscrewing and a tube being squeezed. A gentle hand brushed knuckles from his chest down to the space between his thighs. Wufei belatedly spread his legs, feeling suddenly awkward and a bit embarrassed. The cool of gel against his skin, his entrance, also broke the mood a bit. But Heero was dropping kisses like feathers on his mouth, and two blue eyes were fixed on his own, so close they were like oceans , drowning him, dragging him down and away from prosaic, self-conscious reality. Fingers caressed him, probed, penetrated so gently and slowly he was barely jolted by the alien sensation. Heero was breathing hard, long deep breaths. Wufei didn't think he was breathing at all. The small hisses Heero was making, as if cautioning himself against going too fast, hurting, seemed to modulate into words in Wufei's ear. Love you...never hurt you...won't die on you...won't leave you...let me in...Wufei found himself nodding and letting go of something he'd been holding on to for so long he'd forgotten about it. He continued to nod when Heero drew back a bit, whispered words - permission to go further, or a confirmation of the speed of rotation of the colony; at this point Wufei would have agreed to anything, he just wanted to say yes, just once in his life, without reservations.   
  
He was left gasping at the sudden shocking absence of warmth, and a lack of the pressure at his entrance which had just started to become...very interesting. What the hell-? A crinkle of foil and the noises of a mundane but necessary preparation clued him in. Then Heero was a warm, firm weight on his body again, whispering something in his ear, but it was so cut up by gasps and pants from them both, that Wufei couldn't really make it out. Something about going slow and not hurting...The idea that Heero could hurt him was ludicrous, laughable. Heero had taken the pain away...   
  
A growing pressure where his body was not really used to it, and Wufei took deep breaths, eyes fixed once more on the anxious blue pools near his. He was rather expecting some discomfort. And maybe there was some, but at that point he was swimming in endorphins and he barely noticed. Heero was going so slowly too. Wufei could see the effort it cost his lover's body to hold back, just as he could see the fear of going too quickly in Heero's eyes. The blunt pressure increased slowly...tantalizingly. Wufei relaxed, dazed at the strange pleasure that started to ripple though him; he shifted, found himself moving his legs, bending, anything to increase the penetration, the exquisite, unique feeling of Heero's erection pressing into him.   
  
"S'okay...M'okay...Go on..." The words tumbled out between deep, gasping lungfuls of air. Everything's okay. I'm letting you in...   
  
Heero's movements were so gentle to start with he barely noticed them meld into a rhythm. It timed the pulses of slow pleasure growing from the pressure around Heero's cock deep within him; it danced along his muscles, his thighs - one leg was around Heero's waist, the other loosely tangled with his lover's; it rippled along inside him, and like the tide surging over a dam, it found a sensitive spot and sent a wash of unexpected and liquefying pleasure lapping through his body, shimmering in his eyes; his neck and back arched and he shouted, startled. When he finished blinking the light from his eyes, he caught Heero's smile - beautiful and rare - and then something like greed darkened those blue eyes, and Heero moved, still slow but deeper and more deliberate, searching for that pleasure spot again, licking his lips when he found it, as if he could taste the result on Wufei's skin as he gasped and squirmed.   
  
The rhythm hastened but stayed controlled. There-...Wufei tried to remember how to breathe -...there would be time for wild sex another day- ...Heero groaned against his throat, sending his heart spinning - today...today this was everything he'd ever dreamed of...   
  
" _Ah_!" He bucked - and shook with pleasure - as Heero's hand brushed his erection. It ached...it wanted...   
  
"No-..." Heero gasped. "Don't-...close-...look't me...want to-...watch you..."   
  
Wufei's eyes fluttered open - once the words reached his brain and made some sense. Blur of motion -...and sensuous dark sparkles...around his field of vision...Heero leaning over him...his eyes flickering down - ...to watch what his hand was doing....Wufei shouted again as it curled around him, aching and hard...then blue eyes on his again...Wufei tried, did his best, not to close his eyes. He couldn't see much though...everything was blurring....   
  
Yes...His body was tingling and humming with the gathering pleasure that was going to-...just rip him apart...   
  
Far away, his body jerked and arched against Heero's. Yes!   
  
"Oh..." Heero whispered - barely heard in the thundering pleasure sweeping Wufei away, but Heero was watching him, eyes wide in wonder at the bliss surging through him.   
  
Then the eyes closed to their own joy - hey, no fair, Wufei thought with a gentle snort, slowly gathering the tatters of himself back onto the bed. He held Heero close as his lover surged within him, muscles trembling beneath his fingertips.   
  
The room was swimming around them, but slowly solidifying once more. Wufei's arms began to feel real again, and heavy and wonderful, draped around Heero's body.   
  
"Hmmmm....-you okay?!" Heero jerked against him - Wufei frowned, jogged from the blissful little zen-like trance he'd been floating in.   
  
"Hm. Fine. Sleepy." He mumbled into Heero's collarbone. He winced instinctively as Heero gently pulled back but actually he wasn't really sore...even the word discomfort was too strong, though that might be because his body was too busy purring contentedly to bother about minor details like that. He could feel Heero move around, then something wipe up the only other spot of near-discomfort that was trying to disturb him without much success - the cooling wet spot over his abdomen. He hoped distantly that Heero was using a corner of sheet. Not his black t-shirt. Wufei rather liked that t-shirt. He'd have to get Heero to wear it again, when there was no one else but Wufei around...Damn he was falling asleep. He could feel it slip through his mind, turning the lights off as it went.   
  
"Don wake m'up." He mumbled warningly. Heero's arms were around him, a thumb was caressing his shoulder. Perfect. Deal with all the rest later...   
  
\---   
  
Heero went from contentedly snoozing to fully awake, alert and reaching for his gun in one instant.   
  
The gun was in his hand before he remembered he was in Wu- he was in _Wufei's bed_! Once he killed the intruder, he would allow himself to relish that fact. Right now he would just be glad that his partner - and now lover - also kept a gun in a holster at the head of the mattress.   
  
He finally focused - all this previous reacting and thinking had taken about a second. When he realized who was standing by the door with his hands - and his grin - up by his ears, he pointed the gun towards the ceiling, and turned a glare on the intruder instead. Knowing it would be nowhere near as effective.   
  
'Now that's just so cute I'm simply lost for words.' Duo mouthed, contradictorily.   
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' Heero was careful to only move his lips soundlessly, and glanced down. Wufei hadn't moved an inch since he'd fallen abruptly asleep earlier, and he hadn't even twitched when Heero reached for the gun. He'd looked really tired earlier, as well as tense and unhappy, Heero remembered. Apparently he hadn't slept too well last night.   
  
'I came to put back Wufei's - did you guys notice I stole his-'   
  
'Yes!' Heero snarled in total silence.   
  
'Did it help?' Duo was leering like a jack o'lantern.   
  
Heero could lie for a mission but not to Duo's face. He scowled and glowered and said nothing as an air of impish triumph stole over his friend's features.   
  
'Go away, Duo.' He finally mouthed.   
  
'Sure! My camera's in the car anyway-'   
  
The complete silence in the bedroom was cracked by the sound of the hammer of the gun cocking.   
  
'-and that's where it will stay.' Duo concluded, grinning cheekily. His eyes were warm as they looked at Heero - scowling - and Wufei sleeping, content and oblivious. 'I'm glad you didn't screw up, Yuy, I was getting sick and tired of all this angst and drama.'   
  
'Duo. Leave.' He could feel Wufei start to shift and tense slightly in his arms.   
  
'Hey, if I can't take a picture, I can at least get an eyeful! I helped bring this about! I'm your cupid and you want to kick me out?'   
  
'You're a thieving little prick, and you set us up!'   
  
'Ah, and now you're complaining? Why I should-'   
  
"Kill Maxwell for this." Wufei said clearly, words brushing against Heero's chest.   
  
There was the slightest hint of an 'eep!' in the air and Heero looked up from his lover to see the tail end of a braid disappearing out the door at high velocity.   
  
He glanced down again. Wufei was frowning in his sleep, still oblivious, at least on a conscious level. As Heero watched the scowl vanished. Strong arms flexed around him and Wufei sniffed against his chest, and muttered something indistinct about a report and cheese, before dropping off again into a deeper slumber.   
  
"He's more afraid of you, asleep, than me awake and armed with a gun." Heero whispered before applying a kiss to a light copper shoulder. "We'll thank him later...my beautiful, terrible dragon."   
  
Wufei went hmf against his chest, and Heero carefully put away the gun and watched him contentedly for a few minutes, before sinking back into sleep again.   
  
OWARI!


End file.
